The Last Goodbye
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: Jill sees Wesker going near his death what can she do to stop him?  WXJ Slight cussing.


Hi there I know this is not a HOPE chapter but this came to my head when I was killing Wesker on Resident Evil 5. Anyways enjoy! ^-^

**WARNING: SPOILERS! AU! SLIGHT CUSSING( jeez Jill is a potty mouth LOL)**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL if i did Wesker would be a good guy instead.

**Yo!=flashback**

I had to find_ him_. I was the only one to make him stop this madness. When we reached the ship. Urobroros was all over the place. I asked Josh if we could follow the bomber. He warily agrees. I know he still does not trust me after I told him I used to work with that tyrant. We saw smoke and sees the bomber. I spotted Chris and Sheva. I told Josh to land the helicopter. I had see find _him_. When we got close enough I jumped off the plane and landed. I ran towards Chris and Sheva. I stopped and saw _him_ infected with _Urobroros. He_ walked toward them. Chris and Sheva aimed they're guns at _him._

I had to stop it now!

"_WESKER_!" I yelled him. He froze and Urobroros went back in his body. Then he turned around.

"Jill."He murmured. I notice he was very wounded and parts of his skin was covered in the color of Urobroros. His leather shirt and coat was missing. His pants and boots were ripped and ruined His Red-orange cat eyes blazing. I walked towards him. He walk towards me.

"Don't you touch her!" Chris threatens. Wesker ignored him and kept walking towards me. Until we were very close.

I put my hand on his chest."Wesker why?" I started crying.

"Why what Dear Heart?" He asked puzzled. This right here was my Best Friend and Lover. I did not want him to die even after what he did to us in the Arkley Mansion Incident.

"Why are you doing this? Your only getting your self killed just please quit this madness for me! " Jill Desperately asked.

"Dear heart I always hate goodbyes. I need to do it. I can't turn back now." Wesker put his hand under my chin.

"Yes you can!" I tried my hardest to convince him that he does not need to die.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could but my time is here. I'll stop the nightmare both of you had. I'll still see you in Heaven or hell " Weskern said. Then we just share our last kiss as our last goodbye. Knowing I tried but failed.

"Jill why?" Chris muttered. Sheva just stood there like she seen a flying majini. I begin to remember our promises back in

the past.

July,1998

**"Albert Wesker I will always love you. No matter what happens tomorrow. We will always together" I said. Wesker put his hands around my waist.**

**"Jill Valentine you are interesting but, I agree no matter what I'll love you too."He whispered in my ear.**

February 2007

**"I HATE you! You Fucking cheated on me with a whore who just wants you for your money! How can you not see that !" I screamed.**

**"I'm surprised you found out." Wesker said**

**"Oh Yeah Steve told me about it! What did you think I was being unfaithful to you? I had to tell our daughter you were dead!" I was pissed he would do this to me and Alice ****_our_**** nine year old daughter. I was pregnant with her and was about to tell Wesker but he got killed by Tyrant. Then he was reborn.**

**"I-" Wesker started speaking to me I just got more pissed.**

**"No just leave me alone!" I started crying of was happening to my daughter after she found I was ****_"dead"._**** I went towards my room .But Wesker grabbed my hand gently.**

**" I didn't know I had a Child." Wesker murmured.**

**"Yeah if you really love me you would visit me! after what happen at that mansion! Wesker I swear if you touch her I'll kill you. If you were her father you would love her! But you never visit her ether! You just follow around that bitch of Excella!" I was trying to walk away Wesker held on tighter.**

**"I was not Jill! If you must know I was trying to save you! Umbrella would come for you if I come visit you! You just never got it trough you fucking thick skull that the pain i had not seeing you!" Wesker growled.**

**"So giving yourself to Excella helped? I would wait for you!" I retorted slapping him in the face and **ran** to my room crying. Wesker followed me.**

**"Will you leave me alone!" I screamed at him. Wesker got on my bed and put his hand on my back.**

**"Jill I sorry I'm was being a fool to not see the pain you were bearing"Wesker softly said**

**"You mean it for once" I got up and face him noticing and part of his face was red where I slapped him and his sunglasses where missing.**

**"Of course Jill " He put his hand on my check while his other hand was holding ****mine.**

**"I'm sorry I said I hate you I overreacted. I still love you. Even if your Satan" I gazed at his ruby-orange eyes while he gazed my light silver-blue eyes.**

**"Dear heart what would happen if I said would you marry after I become a god?"He asked.**

**"I don't the answer to that Albert."She muttered.**

**"Well would you?" Wesker asked.**

**"Would I what?" I said confused. Then I saw what was he holding.**

**"Would you marry me Jill Valentine"He gave me a ring.**

**"Yes I would Albert Wesker!" I gave him a hug.**

March 2008(Present)

"Goodbye Albert" I started crying as I watch him heading towards Chris and Sheva with Urobroros coming out of his body.

"Goodbye Jill" was the Wesker said to me. I got back on the chopper and threw two rocket launcher to Chris and Sheva. I closed my eyes and heard a explosion. Albert Wesker was no more. Then I dropped the ladder. I helped Chris and Sheva get on. I stayed silent till I got home. I saw Alice running towards me.

"Mom Mom! your alive" She started crying. I smiled and stroked her brown hair.

"I am for good" I sat down on the couch with Alice and I asked what happen to her. She told me she was taken care of by Claire and told me and Her and Leon got married. Then she told me how bad of a babysitter she is at times. I laughed at that remark. She has Wesker's icy blue eyes and and my brown hair. By night I tucked in Alice and was about to go to bed myself till i heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and it was Wesker Alive!

"Care to let me in Dear heart?" He asked while I just stood there.

"Sure" I replied. Then Alice walked in her blue PJ's.

"Mom who's this?" Alice asked. I took a deep breath and had to tell whats going on.

"Alice. This is Albert Wesker you Father" I explained.

"I heard he died! But he came back too!" Alice went to hug her dad. Wesker hugged her back.

"So does this mean my last name is Wesker now?" She asked.

"It is." Wesker patted her head

"Alice. I know you have just met your dad but you have school tomorrow."Jill said,

" Oh ok. Will I see him soon?" She asked walking to her room.

"Yes sweetheart" Wesker grinned. After Alice went in her room and close the door. Wesker scooped me up and took me to my room.

"Wesker how did you live?" I asked.

"I made a clone out of Urobroros to take the hit. I'm sorry I made you worry Dear heart." Wesker explained.

"It's fine I'm glad you came back to see your daughter," Jill smiled.

"This Dear heart is one of life greatest pleasures" Wesker said before kissing me on the forehead.

THE END...or is it? XD


End file.
